Mentiras Piadosas
by Noir petit
Summary: Pero si es doloroso para algunos, por eso han engañado a todos los que los quieren, para no lastimarlos...pero se lastiman mas ellos.[No dire la pareja.... d todos modos, lo sabran]


Hai, Hai!, Moony-desu!:

Enserio, si me matan, llegare en las noches a jalarles las patas y olvídense de volver a dormir cómoda y tranquilamente n.n (no es broma).

Estoy zafada y por eso hago este tipo de historias. Las adoro, son mi adicción, porque…son tan delicadas y tormentosas! –suspira y hay un fondo de corazones atrás de ella y cerezos cayendo-

Lo único, es que siento que estoy maltratando a dos de mis personajes favoritos… ¡solo eso! –Agarra un pañuelo- ya sabrán de a quienes me refieran. Por el momento, espero haya gente que disfrute el fic. Me quedo cortito, pero me agrado como me quedo.

_Disclaimer: Sigo juntando dinero para comprarme los derechos de Takeru u.u…mientras tanto, nada de Digimon me pertenece. _

* * *

**Mentiras Piadosas **

Ella lo quería, pero no como el lo merecía. Era tierno con ella, y la comprendía. Sus dulces detalles y regalos (que a veces eran costosos) le hacían remorder la conciencia. Se sentía una persona malvada, que no merecía el amor que Takeru le otorgaba. Se odiaba por utilizarlo, por ocultárselo…pero no podía decir nada. Talvez, con un poco de tiempo (y esfuerzo) ella lograría amarlo como el lo hacia. O talvez, con mala suerte (según lo vieran) el la olvidaría, y ella seria libre,…o talvez aun mas presa del que verdaderamente tenia su corazón. Su impuro corazón. 

Pero Takeru la amaba demasiado, desde siempre. Desde que Sora le dijo que debía proteger a Hikari, desde los ocho años, y ella estaba conciente de eso, por eso no pudo decirle que no cuando el le pidió que fuera su novia. Porque no había nada que se lo impidiera, nadas _el, _su prohibido amor, el imposible…el ardiente amor correspondido, pero prohibido.

-Hikari-chan¿vamos a ver una película en la tarde?-el rubio tomo la mano de su novia. La cual empezó ligeramente a temblar.

-lo siento, Takeru-kun,…pero mamá quiere que la ayude hoy en la casa-sonrio- ¿me perdonas?

-¿Qué debo perdonarte?-tomo un mechón castaño-podemos salir otro día¿o no?

-tienes razón. Debo irme, o llegare tarde a casa.

-nos vemos, Hikari-chan.

La beso con deseo, con amor, con propiedad. Y ella lograba engañarlo, haciéndole creer que era su dueño, el único que lo hacia temblar.

Se sentía mal, Takeru no merecía ese trato. Su mente a veces la hacia pensar que lo estaba haciendo feliz, pero todo era un invento para que se sintiera mejor con ella misma, para tapar la verdad de sus acciones.

"_Perdóname, Takeru-kun"_

-----------

Ella era preciosa, y se daba a querer, no había nadie con esas cualidades que la hacían tan única. Era especial. Podía llegar a ser la mujer más frágil del mundo, la que quisieras proteger con toda tu vida, pero igual, podía convertirse en la chica con la que no te meterías si es que no querías salir con un ojo morado. Así era Sora, y así debías amarla y quererla. Y Taichi lo hacia, pero no como la novia que ella era en esos momentos…si no con el cariño que solamente se le puede tener a una hermana, la pelirroja había tomado ese único puesto en el corazón de Taichi, porque se había olvidado de cómo debía quererse a una hermana menor.

A veces culpaba a la misma Sora por ya no amarla. En esos días, cuando aun no sabia si quería a Yamato o a Taichi. El pobre chico del valor estuvo en depresión, porque Sora era la única que lo había enamorado, hasta hace poco…al mismo tiempo que se volvió a enamorar, y Sora se decidió por el.

Dio un triste si cuando la pelirroja se le declaro. Y fue obligado por las circunstancias, porque la que en verdad amaba, no podía besarla en público, ni gritarla a los cuatro vientos.

Pero Sora no era la culpable, era el, por fijarse en alguien que debía.

-¿te sientes bien, Taichi?-pregunto Sora-te ves triste…y distraído.

-estoy perfecto, Sora-le dijo y le quito la mochila-te acompaño a casa.

-creí que…hoy saldríamos, como es sábado y mañana no hay clases.

-perdóname,…pero hoy no puedo, mañana te lo compenso¿de acuerdo?-le sonrio mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

-bien, pero mañana me compraras lo que yo quiera, como venganza-le guiño un ojo y beso su mejilla.

-esta bien-sonrio.

------------------------------

La señora Yagami corría como loca por el pasillito de la casa. Se le hacia tarde y aun no se terminaba de poner sus zapatos. Su esposo le esperaba en la puerta, impaciente, y con una gran gota tras el,…siempre era lo mismo cada vez que salían.

-hay que tenerles paciencia, recuérdalo-fue un consejo de padre a hijo.

Taichi rió ante el comentario y volvió a cambiar el canal del televisor. Hikari se apareció en la sala, en vez del uniforme, ahora llevaba un camisón corto y de tirantes en color rosa. Se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá de donde su hermano mayor estaba. Taichi solo le lanzo una pequeña mirada.

La señora Yagami por fin salio de cuarto.

-…y por favor, cierren las puertas y ventanas mas tarde. Cuídense- a sus hijos en la frente-si salen, lleven sus llaves y no lleguen tarde.

-querida…-insistió su marido.

-lo se, espera. Nada de pedir comida a domicilio, hay les deje todo en el refrigerador… ¡ya cariño, ya oí! Se portan bien.

Ambos padres salieron, y en el hogar Yagami solo se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión. Ambos chicos se quedaron unos minutos observando por arriba la televisión.

-y…-comenzó el mayor-¿no saldrás esta noche con Takeru?

-no, le dije que no podía-se sonrojo un poco-¿y Sora?

-igual-apago el televisor-entonces¿hoy será para nosotros?

Hikari se abalanzo sobre su hermano y lo empezó a besar, con necesidad…con verdad. Taichi acaricio los cabellos castaños de su hermana, y exploro la boca de ella.

En esos momentos, no eran hermanos…eran amantes. Se amaban, y odiaban lastimar a tanta gente. Pero se necesitaban, como aquellas noches que los dejaban solos…cuando solo eran Taichi y Hikari.

* * *

El incesto, es lo de hoy X3¿no lo creen?...ya chole tanto con relaciones yaoi y yuri (no puedo creer que yo estoy diciendo esto) creo que el incesto es mas…prohibido, mas insano… ¡mas emocionante! (dije que estaba loca!)

No volveré a escribir otro fic sobre los hermanos Yagami, eso fue un impulso de loquera… ¡le soy fiel al Takari y Taiora!

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios. Acepto de todo, sobre todo critica constructiva n.n

Ja ne!


End file.
